Dead? Hardly
by Abnoba
Summary: Kurama's old partner, and friend, Kuronue, is dead, right? Wrong! He was wounded in the leg, but why isn't he dead? You have to read to figure it out, R&R Please OOC-ness New charc. introductions
1. Dead? Hardly, Kurama

It was an unusually cold night, one of those nights where you feel anything could happen. I sat in my bedroom, gazing out the window as rain splattered my window. "Shuichi! Someone's at the door for you, she says her names Kuronue."  
  
** Kuronue, My old friend, who died saving me. I stood up I didn't want to have to think of him again, but I could help but wonder who would be at my door using my old partners name. I walked out of the door to my room and looked at my mother, I saw her, and I didn't want to turn the corner, my heart pounded in my chest. "Why should I be worried? He died, anyways this is a girl. But does she know Kuroune?" I thought to myself "Ah there you are dear." My mother said, she smiled sweetly and walked off behind me. Slowly turning the corner and swallowing hard, even though my mouth was dry. Looking at the girl I could tell right away she wasn't like Kuroune. "So you're the great demon fox, Kuronue has told me about." She smiled underneath a hat like Kuronue's. "How do you know Him?" I asked, looking confused my heart pounding. She tilted her head up so I could see her whole face, not just her mouth and nose. The girl had a long black cloak; I'm surprised that my mother didn't think she was from a gang or something. Her hair (what I could see, most of it was hidden by the cloak and hat.) was a light magenta, her eyes matched. "I was the one who saved him Kurama." She said, her voice flowed into my ears and rattled in my head. I was the one who saved him.....I was the one who saved him.... "He died, he had a wound through his right leg, and soldiers where coming from everywhere, how did you save him?" I said calmly, even though in side I felt anger, anger that he had not told me he was alive, anger that he had not come so that all the guilt that had been planted in my chest that day, would go. Anger; But there was another emotion, relief. But can I trust this girl? "The king of the castle was rather mad, he wanted Kuronue to suffer.If you want the whole story, I think you should let me in, it's starting to pour." The girl said looking over her shoulder. "How about you take me to Kuronue and prove that he is alive." I said shutting the door behind the stranger in front of me. She grinned again, and let out a little laugh. "I think you'll want to hear the story before you see him. That way you know how I know him." I didn't feel annoyed I was glad; actually, I wanted to know how she knew him. She walked forward a bit and turned to look at me. (I was currently behind her after closing the door.) "Where do you want to talk Kurama?" she asked I pointed slightly at my room. She nodded and walked that way. Inside of my room she stood until I had sat down on my bed. She pulled the chair from my desk over so she would be sitting diagonal from me. "Well..Kuronue was hit by a bamboo hollow pole. He was hit in the right leg, terrible wound. But, the king wanted him to slowly suffer. I was the healer at the castle. I was told to see the thief and heal him. So I went to do so as always. Then I saw who it was."  
  
"What do you mean? 'Then I saw who it was' what is that supposed to mean?" I asked looking at her leaning forward on my knees; this was getting interesting.  
  
"Kuronue was my friend when I was younger, his family and mine lived together in peace. Then Kuronue left with his father, that was when I was 12 and he was 14. Long time ago, but I couldn't forget his eyes, full on emptiness and wanting. I would get lost in his eyes. I could never forget the eyes that helped me and saved me, and cared for me after the attacks came. My father was wanted on murder by a gang of awful spirits. They came and killed my Mother and father. I was 13. Then Kuronue came; and killed them all, before they could get me; that was when I saw that Kuronue was no longer the boy I thought he was. I remember that." I couldn't say anything to this girl, Kuronue and I would steal all the time, no biggie for us. But this girl was different, she knew the Kuronue under the hard-ass act, the Kuronue I only had a glimpse at once or twice. The Kuronue which was hidden, the dark Kuronue. The Kuronue I didn't want to know. "He pulled me behind a tree that night..  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
I looked Kuronue in the eyes, his eyes where different, this Kuronue wasn't the once nice and caring Kuronue, this was a killer. I couldn't speak, he was still holding his throwing chain scythes, covered in demon blood. I pushed him away. "What?" he asked looking worried I jumped up and ran, I ran until I collapsed. ..That was the last time I saw him until 250 years later.. That's when I healed him at the castle." She looked up at me "I guess you want to see him." I just nodded. "I should tell my mother; Just a second." I got up and walked into the living room my mother was sitting in a chair reading the newspaper. "I'm going to go with my friend; I'll be back a bit okay?" I asked leaning over her shoulder "Be back by dinner." She said to me "Remember to bring a jacket; don't want you to catch cold." I smiled and nodded I walked back out of the living room. The girl I had just been talking to was standing at the front door waiting. "It would help me if I knew your name." I said quietly to the girl "Anima. Anima Abnoba." She said smiling "That's a different name." I said getting my jacket on. "Well, 'Anima' means 'Wind' in Latin and 'Abnoba' means 'Black Forest' also in Latin. I was given this name because I can control the wind, that's my demonic power; I lived in 'The Black Forest' so my name is saying 'Wind from the Black Forest'" I finished zipping up my jacket. "How far are we going?" "A bit." She walked out the front door. "I'll see you later mother!" I said back into my house. I shut the door, the rain was thicker than I thought it seemed like someone was dumping sheets of water. Anima jumped up into the air and started jumping from building to building, kind of resembling Hiei. I followed her as fast as I could. Rain pounding down on us. She stopped at the top of a 2 or 3 story building. I caught up to her. She pointed to a small house over a hill. "There." She said I jumped and started to run to the house. Anima was ahead of me again. She jumped over to the door opened it and disappeared into the small house. I got into the house. Anima was standing in front of me. She took off her cape and hat. She wore a school girl uniform, which was rather odd under the cape and Kuronue's hat. "Please take off your jacket; your dripping." I nodded and took it off, it was getting heavy on my shoulders. "Where is he?" I asked Anima smiled, "I'll show you, be patient." "Anima...don't keep Kurama is suspense, be nice." Said the voice of my old partner, and friend.Kuronue...  
  
~~~End of Chapter~~~ 


	2. Demons, Kurama

A/n: ::cheers:: I got reviews!!!!! I'm so happy!!!! Yeah!!!! I'm going to  
be Kuronue for Cosplay in March at the anime detour here. Anyways, here you  
guys are, thanks for reading!!  
~*~*~  
I looked at my friend; he looked a little different in human form.  
Kuronue had long black hair as before, he was as he use to be, but he  
seemed calmer. His pendent rapped around his neck; he was leaning on the  
frame of the door.  
I looked at him; just looked at, he looked the same I guess you could say,  
but he no longer had wings or pointed ears.  
"Kuronue?" I asked my eyes felt larger than usual.  
"The one and only." Kuronue said smiling  
Anima yawned. "Kuronue, why do you make me do all this traveling? It takes  
a big number on my energy..I was slow getting back."  
Slow?! She was to fast.  
"Go rest. I wanna catch up with Kurama." Kuronue said moving out of her  
way.  
She walked past Kuronue and there was a click of a door opening and  
closing.  
"So, I'm guessing your wondering why I never told you I was alive.."  
Kuronue said sitting down in a chair by a window.  
"Yeah, kinda."  
"Well, I just got out, Anima transported both of us here and helped me gain  
a human form, really, I have a mask I guess you could call it, and so no  
one can see the wings and stuff."  
"Anima transported 2 people in between realms? Doesn't that take out a lot  
of energy and power?" I asked  
"Oh yeah, that's why she's so drained."  
"You just got out today?"  
"Yeah, man, we're luck we got out, the king had to make room in the  
dungeons for new captives, and I was one of the ones he was going to slay."  
"Isn't Anima in trouble for doing that?"  
"Yeah, the king of the place probably wants her dead; she didn't just save  
me, but 50 others."  
I looked at Kuronue blankly.  
"Why did you come to tell me you where alive?" I asked him  
"Because, I only have two people in this world I care about; you and  
Anima."  
I felt better hearing that.  
"Is the king going to try to do something to you or Anima?"  
"Maybe, knowing his temper, probably."  
I smiled at him; I walked over to him and hugged him.  
"I so glad that your alive, I feel so much better, knowing that your alive,  
knowing that I don't have to feel at fault for your death."  
Kuronue put his arms around me and hugged me back.  
"I'm glad you're still alive, I heard that you had to take human form after  
you where badly hurt, I thought you were dead."  
We let go of each other. Feel so much better.  
"I'll be going to your school, now that I'm in the human realm, so will  
Anima, so you know why were at your school tomorrow."  
"Well, than I can introduce you to all my other friends."  
I glanced at my watch, it was 5:45, and mother would expect me back by 6:00  
or earlier.  
"I have to go, I'll see you later Kuronue, I'm so glad. I'm so glad." I  
said smiling I waved and walked out the door.  
~*~*~  
A/n: God, I don't know here this is going, geez, I'm making this whole  
thing up off the top of my head, sorry if this doesn't make much sense, but  
(sadly) I haven't watched the show, only read the manga, I know the basics,  
but nothing more. ::cries:: yeah, I'm pathetic. Oh well. Anyways here we go  
again!  
~*~*~  
I ran back to my house, the rain was still coming down rapid and hard. I  
got back into my house and got inside. My mother saw me from down the hall.  
"Ah, your home, go time to, oh dear! Get out of those wet clothes, don't  
want you to get sick, you have school tomorrow." She said hurrying over  
next to me helping me out of my jacket.  
"Go to your room, get some dry clothes on, and then come have dinner."  
And that's exactly how my night went.  
After all that I went to bed, drifting off to sleep, I felt like I had lost  
so much guilt, I felt clam, like relief during a fire, a miracle. Kuronue  
is alive. I feel so happy.  
  
I woke up at 6:00 I got dressed made sure everything was together and  
walked into the kitchen and got some food for breakfast. My mother was  
still asleep; she never liked waking up early.  
After reading the previous day's newspaper and eating some toast with  
peanut butter.  
After breakfast it was about 7:30. I stood up and got my bag. My mother  
walked down the hall to go to the kitchen.  
"Have a nice day at school dear." She said as she kissed my check.  
"I will." I said and walked out the door.  
Walking in under the trees, little bits of rainwater would drip on you  
occasionally.  
I walked to school quietly, silently, as usual.  
I looked up and saw Anima standing on top another building.  
"You know, most people aren't us to people on top of buildings." I said up  
to her  
She looked down.  
"Oh! Hi Kurama! How are you doing today?" she asked  
"Good."  
She jumped down and landed next to me  
"Arg, this skirt is to damn short." she mumbled trying to pull it down a  
little more  
I laughed.  
"You shouldn't have jumped."  
She looked up and me smiling she nodded. "I'm us to the spirit world.  
There, well, the wind always does what I want." She said  
We walked up to the school.  
"Where Kuronue?" I asked  
"He went early, when I was still asleep."  
I nodded. I walked into my class room.  
"I have to go check in at the office so they know I'm here. Chow." She  
waved and walked off  
I went into the classroom and took my seat.  
"Hey Kurama!" Said Kuwabara hitting my shoulder  
"Hello." I said smiling up at him  
"Take your seats please." Our teacher mumbled loudly "I said take your  
seats!" he yelled  
Everyone sat down and the room was silent.  
"We have two new with us, uh. Get in here." He said waving at the door.  
Anima walked in with Kuronue next to her.  
"Anima Abnoba," he pointed "and Kuronue..eh? We don't have your last name."  
"Corvus, Kuronue Corvus." Kuronue said to the teacher.  
"Yeah, okay. Say where you're from."  
Anima looked annoyed and confused.  
"I'm from Germany."  
I wonder where that came from.  
"I am also."  
Kuronue followed Anima, don't know why. He probably wanted to make it so  
that they could talk without everyone thinking they became great friends in  
a few minutes.  
"Both of you?"  
"We went to the same school." Anima quickly stated  
"Alright, take your seats in the back." The teacher said pointing to the  
back of the class room.  
Kuronue had braided his long hair, which made him look funny. Anime had her  
long magenta hair down. They sat down on either side of Yusuke.  
"Alright class." The teacher started his voice rattled in my head.  
I heard a crash and everything around me froze.  
Next thing I know there are a lot of demons crawling all over the place.  
~*~*~End of chapter~*~*~  
A/n: ooo! So why are they here? Well, gunna have to wait till tomorrow when  
I'll start the next chapter. (Ugh its 11:30) Okay, thanks for reading  
please review! Thanks!  
~~The gummi one 


	3. What The Hell, Kurama

A/n: wow, I feel confused, dunno what I'm going to do in thins chapie,  
well, I do know basics but..err...I screwed myself over. Hey! Get your mind  
out of the gutter!!! Anyways, here ya are.  
~*~  
I looked around. All the students where frozen, but a few weren't I bet  
it's hard to figure out who wasn't.  
Yusuke wasn't, Kuwabara wasn't, Kuronue wasn't, Anima wasn't and I wasn't.  
"What the hell?" Yusuke said  
"Damn, they've come already?" Anima asked she stood up, startling Yusuke.  
"Hey! Why aren't you two frozen? What the hell?"  
"No time to chat" Kuronue said, he jump up and jumped out the window, Anima  
quickly following him.  
"Come on you two!" Kuwabara said "Let's kick some demon ass!!!"  
Yusuke killed two of the demons that had gotten into the room. Kuwabara and  
I jumped out the window.  
We landed on the ground that was when we saw how serious this really was.  
It looked like there were at least 200 demons.  
*~*~*  
A/n: D-D-Damn I'm-m-m-m C-C-C-Cold; I-I-Is the F-F-Furnace B-b-b-b-broken  
again?  
::shiver:: Okay, I have to get a jacket..Ohhhhh I feel better now. okay  
here we go again  
*~*~*  
"Anima, are you wanted that badly?" I asked her, barely avoiding a knife  
that was thrown in my direction.  
"Maybe, I dunno." She waved her arm through the air. Wind circled her, it  
seemed like she was surrounded by a tornado.  
A demon approached me.  
"Rose whip!" I slashed the demon in half his head fell to the ground.  
The winds dyed down. Anima had a tall staff with a crescent at the top, 3  
rings on the bottom half of the crescent glimmered and jingled.  
She swung it and caused a large group of demons to fall on there backs.  
Wind can be use full.  
Kuwabara and Yusuke where have a compotation to see who could get the most  
demons.  
We all kept fighting to keep ourselves alive. Stupid. I feel so stupid. A  
knife flew through the air piercing through and through Anima. She stood  
for a moment. Her staff fell. She stood there staring blankly forward.  
"I don't want to lose to him." She said as her body fell to the ground.  
Kuronue turned, a tall human looking demon stood before us. He waved his  
hand and all the demons around us disappeared.  
"What the hell?"  
"Bastard!" Kuronue yelled as he threw one of his chain scythes, at the man.  
He moved to the side and the scythes went past and stabbed a tree.  
"What do you want?" Yusuke asked  
"I want the traitor, nothing more." Said the tall man, his short black  
hair, and long trench coat.  
"Like hell you'll get her!" Kuronue yelled  
"Do you want me to kill this girl?" the man asked as two demons came  
forward carrying Kayko.  
~*~*~  
A/n: ohhh! Look at that, so what's going to happen? Yeah, that's right, By  
Anima, until someone can save ya. Oh well. Poor Anima, she's too marysue-  
ish. Anyways here we go.  
~*~*~  
"Kayko!" Yusuke yelled "Put her down bastard" Yusuke said through clenched  
teeth.  
"Give me Anima. And you get this girl." The man said grinning  
The demons behind him looked shocked then they fell to the ground, there  
abdomens separating from they're legs.  
Hiei's sword landed in the ground sticking up right. Hiei jumped out of  
nowhere picked up his sword and held it up to the mans throat.  
"What is this all about?" Hiei asked calmly. His bandanna was of, his Jagan  
open and alert.  
"The king of Aternubes wants that traitor, she helped 50 prisoners escape.  
One of them is the Raven demon there." The man said pointing to Kuronue.  
"Well, your king won't be pleased if she's dead now will they? With a wound  
like that, I doubt she'll survive." Hiei said coolly  
It was true, I looked down I found my self standing in a pool of blood.  
The man looked annoyed.  
"He does want this woman alive right?" Hiei asked  
"Yes."  
"Don't you think he'll try to kill you if she's dead?"  
"Yes."  
Hiei walked over to Anima. Hiei knelt down next to her. He pressed his  
fingers against her neck a paused for moment. One knee in the pool of blood  
"Well she's dead. I suggest you ran from your king if you want to live.  
After all you are the one who killed her." Hiei said  
The man looked angered, but waved his hand and disappeared.  
Kuronue knelt down next to Hiei.  
"She's dead?" He asked quietly  
"No. I didn't think he'd by that." Hiei said quietly, he put his small  
strip of cloth back over his Jagan.  
"Better do something or she'll die pretty soon." Hiei said calmly  
I knelt down next to Anima's body. I looked at her staff.  
"Could this do something?" I asked the staff was farther away from the  
body. I reached out and grabbed it.  
"Give it to me." said a weak voice in front of me.  
"Anima?" Kuronue asked quickly leaning closer to her.  
"What's going on?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke was over by Kayko, who was awake.  
Time had started again.  
"This isn't good. You know what'll happen if normal people see this?"  
I looked up at Kuwabara. I would be bad if humans saw.  
"Give me my staff Kurama." Said the voice again  
I put Anima's staff next to her body. It touched her. Wind ringed through  
our ears. I couldn't see, My eyes where dry from trying to see what was  
happening. The wind settled into a slight breeze. I opened my eyes and  
above me Anima stood. A rip in her shirt.  
"Thanks." She said and fell backwards. Kuronue caught her before she hit  
the ground.  
"What?? I'm confused what's going on??"  
"She's from Abnoba. The black forest, a powerful place where spirits and  
demons can be granted gifts, it was recently destroyed. She can heal  
anything apparently. She's not anywhere near where Abnoba is so her healing  
ability is weakening." Hiei said looking slightly amused.  
Kuronue picked her up. "I should let her rest." He said  
"Wait," said Yusuke Kayko behind him looking slightly confused  
"Who the hell are you two?"  
"Kuronue was my first Partner. I thought he died, but Anima healed him. She  
was a healer at a castle in Aternubes; she healed him. It's a long story."  
I said  
"Why are all these demons here though?" Yusuke asked  
"The king wants her dead for letting half of his prisoners free." Kuronue  
said "I am one of the ones she saved from being murdered."  
Kuronue turned and started to walk off.  
I didn't saw anything no one did.  
"Kuronue?" I said while he was still in ear shot  
He turned his head slightly  
"Yes?"  
"Can I come with?"  
He nodded  
"What about me?" Yusuke asked "I'm still confused."  
"Anyone can come as long as they're quiet." Kuronue said quietly  
Everyone started to follow Kuronue; now everyone would get to know him.  
I guess that's a good thing.  
We got over the hill and walking into the small home.  
~*~*~End of chapter~*~*~  
A/n: oh such a cliffy eh? J/k. You guys must be bored -.-;; well  
thanksgiving, must be off. Ta. Review please! 


	4. Promise Me, Anima

When I opened my eyes I was lying on Kuronue's bed. The curtains where  
drawn on the windows; where a small streak of light crossed my body. I  
tried to sit up but a severe pain shot through my body. I let out a scream  
of pain as pictures flashed through my mind.  
'Give me my staff Kurama....'  
The sword. They pain. The wind..  
The door opened abruptly and Kuronue dashed in.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, he sounded like he did when I fell out of the  
tree when I was 8 and he 9..That was funny. I fell then he jumped down and  
landed on a stick.  
I tried to speak but my mouth couldn't form the words I wanted to say. 'Why  
can't I heal myself fully?' I wanted to say but I just laid limp on the bed  
looking up at him.  
A short boy with spiky hair that made him at least 6" taller stood next to  
Kuronue.  
"You're to far away from Abnoba; and after some demons and fire spirits  
came along, half the forest was wiped out. That's why you can't completely  
heal your self. You're weak when you're to far away from the magical  
abilities of the forest."  
This guy creped me out. Just by the way he spoke, they way he looked as if  
he where talking about the weather. It ALL creped me out.  
I tried to sit up again; but the pain was direct, straight to my chest. It  
felt like some one was sitting on me, the only real difference was if  
someone was sitting on me, they're ass was full on nails.  
"ARG!" I yelled I managed to sit up my stomach felt wet, and when I looked  
down my chest and stomach where soaked in blood, along with Kuronue's  
sheet.  
Kurama was there looking rather worried. A tall boy with black hair that  
was gelled back stood to my side with a girl a little shorter than I with  
light shoulder length brown hair. A tall boy with bright orange red hair  
stood at the door looking beyond confused.  
I started to get out of the bed, with the 6 sets of eyes watching me  
closely.  
"Don't move, Idiot!" Kuronue said holding his arm out in front of me.  
"I have to get back to Abnoba." I said quietly  
I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"You have to rest; you won't be able to get back there with such little  
amounts of energy." Kurama said his voice was calm and friendly.  
I looked at him.  
"If I stay, it's a certain death." I said coolly  
"If you travel back to the spirit world, you won't be able to defend  
yourself. How do you expect to have a chance against that bastard they call  
a king?" Kuronue asked his voice seemed angry; the anger was just there to  
hide the fear making his eyes avoid my glance.  
"I'll have someone come with me." I said looking at him as his eyes looked  
past me.  
"Fine, I'll go Anima." Kuronue said  
"I don't want them to capture you again." I said his eyes finally meting my  
glance  
"I don't care what you say! I'm going, that's the end of the discussion!"  
He yelled his eyes narrowing  
I clutched my stomach, the pain was unbearable. I didn't want to cry in  
front to Kuronue. I didn't want to cry. This pain. This never ending Pain.  
Leave me. Let me return to the spirit world. Even if it means my death.  
That death would be less painful.  
"Please leave all of you." I said leaning over myself  
They all slowly filed out. Kurama was the last at the door.  
"Kurama, could I talk to you?" I asked my voice trembling  
I listened as the door closed and footsteps walked closer to me. The bed  
moved as Kurama sat down.  
"You really need a doctor to look at that." He said trying to look me in  
the face. I didn't let him; I didn't want him to see the tears rolling down  
my cheeks.  
"Yeah, Hi Mr. Doctor. What? How did I get this? Oh, I was just speared by a  
demon, nothing big; you must get a lot of these cases.." I said I squeezed  
my stomach some more. I couldn't stand this pain much longer.  
"Yoko, I want you to help me. I need to you take me back to the spirit  
world, and get me to Abnoba. I don't want Kuronue hurt or at the point of  
death again. Please Kurama." I said tears streaming down my face.  
His hand touched my chin and lifted it up so he could see my face.  
"How will you be able to leave without Kuronue noticing?" He asked me  
wiping my face clean of the fresh tears with his hand.  
"I don't know," I said choking the pain was so extreme I felt sick to my  
stomach.  
"I'll take you, but you have to find out how to get out of this house so  
Kuronue doesn't notice."  
I leaned over the over side of the bed and watched as my breakfast took the  
wrong way out.  
I felt his arm pull in my shoulder. I sat back up; but barely. I swayed  
feeling the worst I have ever felt. My mouth full of barf and stomach acid,  
and blood all over myself, and to make it all the better, my bitter tears  
drying on my face.  
Kurama pulled me close to him. He hugged me and reassured me but talking  
into my ear.  
"It's alright. I'll come back later and we'll go to the spirit world, don't  
worry. Just be ready. Bandage your wounds until we get the spirit world;  
until then sleep; you'll need it." Kurama let go of me and stood up.  
"I'll be back at midnight. Be ready, and outside." He turned and walked out  
side of the room. I stood up and swayed over to the small bathroom. I took  
my shirt off and washed my wound. The blood had stopped coming out so fast.  
I took some gauze and long rolls of medical tape. I put some ointment in  
the cut. It eased the pain for a bit. I rapped myself up and put on one of  
Kuronue's shirts. After all this was his room. My shirts where in a  
different room. The one I had been wearing was bloody and ripped.  
I went back into the other room. Feeling a little better. I had rinsed out  
my mouth and cleaned my face. I got back into the blood stained bed and  
fell asleep.  
  
--Later--  
I awoke to my stomach hurting again. Not as bad as before. I rolled over  
and bumped into something. I focused my eyes to see what I had bumped.  
Kuronue lay next to me, sleeping quietly.  
I felt rather uncomfortable sleeping with him. Not that anything happened.  
I was just sleeping. Dunno why he didn't go into my room and sleep. Maybe  
he's uncomfortable in a girl's room. I ignored the fact that I couldn't see  
the time and I got out of the bed. Walking over to the door, I opened it  
and slid it open. I looked over my shoulder. Kuronue was sound asleep. I  
walked out and closed the door I felt the wall for the light switch. After  
my hand had found the small switch I bumped in and the lights clicked on in  
the hall. I walked down the hall into the kitchen. To rent this place it  
costs 10,000 yen a month (about 80 dollars) which isn't much, but the place  
was far from most things and the electricity went out often. I looked at  
the clock on the wall. 12:00 exactly. 'Well' I thought, 'I might never see  
Kuronue again.' I walked back into Kuronue's bed room. I leaned over him a  
kissed him on the cheek. I'd miss him if I died, or never came back. 'Good  
bye' I said to him through my mind.  
I started to walk back out of the room and Kuronue's hand grabbed my wrist.  
"I'm not letting you go." He said  
"I have to."  
"Then I'm coming with."  
"No."  
"I'm coming; I can't leave you alone to die!!"  
I smiled at him, fighting the tears. 'Don't let him see how sad and weak I  
am. Please don't let him.'  
"Kuramas coming with me; I'll be back when I can. Don't come after me."  
"I don't want to leave you." He said, and tightened his grip on my hand  
"I don't want to almost lose you again." I said, his hand let go  
"Promise you'll be back soon."  
"I will."  
I walked out of the room. I knew Kuronue was crying, not physically, but  
his other side. The side that was so caring, that, if he stole he would  
never forgive himself. Kind of like me. But he doesn't have an 'Alter  
personality' were I'd just change completely, and kill people without even  
thinking. Yes. Alter personality.  
I walked outside and saw Kurama. I closed my eyes 'Goodbye, Kuronue.' I  
walked over to Kuronue, ready to go back to Abnoba, my home.  
~*~*~ End of chapter~*~*~  
A/n: Okay, yeah, I didn't feel like explaining Kuronue and Kurama's  
relationship, and I didn't want o explain Anima again. So..I'm making this  
so that every three chapters I'd change who's in first person. (Gee, why am  
I thinking of German class?) Anyways, I should go, mum and dad are pissed  
at me for being on so long already. -.-;; Ta. Review please!! Thanks!! 


	5. Forest full od memories, Anima

I looked at Kurama, wondering if I was ever coming back here.  
"Come on." He said his mouth moving but no sound ringing through the air.  
I walked over to him, holding my stomach.  
I got to him and just looked up at him; he looked calm, almost like he was  
unaware that he might be killed...  
That's when it all happened, I created a realm portal. (A rather large ring  
with purple flames around the outside and a black inside that seemed to  
move like a piece of cloth.)  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
A/n: I had Circus for the first time today!!!!! I'm so happy! I wasn't able  
to do Spanish web though... (A long rope which you climb and clip your hand  
onto this bracelet like thing then someone spins you) I got about 5-6' up  
then I fell back down.. I was able to do triangle trapeze! (A triangle  
shaped thing that's rather small and is meant for little kids) Then we did  
low casting (kind of like trapeze but you don't get on the bar you  
swing.and it hurts you hands..unless you touch the sock!)..which I fell 4  
times during.. But that's okay!!! I did it!!!! And I DIDN'T BEND MY  
KNEES!!! (If ya do that, ya get a big bruise on yer' ass.)  
Anyways..I shut-up now.and let you read! (Oh and yesterday was my birthday  
[the 4th) (^.^)  
Hum, what else? ::things hit bit-bit:: ARG! Alright!!! I'm getting back to  
work!!!! Don't hurt me!!!!!  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
I touch Kurama's hand and pulled it toward the circle after me.  
That's when all my energy was lost...I was almost dead..I used to much  
power transporting the both of us... Damn...now Kuramas going to be stuck  
here..  
Everything was gone and I felt like I was falling then I landed and  
everything was gone..everything...  
~*~  
Something was shaking me...shaking me so hard yelling something.what was  
this person saying?  
"Wake up! Come on! Open your eyes!! Anima! Open your eyes!"  
All the words rattled and ringed through my ears. Open my eyes? But I'm so  
tired..I have no strength..  
I somehow managed to open them.  
A rather pretty demon knelt over me. He had two long fox ears, very long  
bright white-silvery hair and a tail. I liked the ears the best. I don't  
know why.  
"Are you alright?" He asked his hands still on my shoulders.  
"Get off.." I managed to say  
The demon got off. My wings hurt. "Who are you? Where's Kurama?"  
"I'm Kurama."  
Dumbass.. I told myself.. How else would he know my name?  
"Yeah, I know..just making sure you did..." I said feeling rather stupid,  
but that didn't make me feel much better saying another stupid thing. I was  
in my more-or-less demon form...even though I looked more like a wind  
sprite..  
I had long long freaking long white hair. White eyes. (Which creped a lot  
of people out...) And wore a long white cloak.. I had large White wings..no  
feathers thank god..they take for ever to clean..mum had some...before she  
died o' course..  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
A/n: Gee, is it just me or am I starting to give Anima a British accent? Oh  
well...hell with it...doesn't matter to me..anyways..here we go  
again...well it does but..oh well...  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
The wings looked like wisps of constantly moving wind or thin cloth.  
I held my head with my hand, man, why the hell aren't I getting more energy  
from Abnoba?  
"Where are we?" I asked  
Kurama made a big deal of looking around. "It looks like we're in a  
forest." He said  
That was kind of obvious.... there are trees and bamboo as far as I can  
see.no.I thought we were in a valley.  
He seemed to read my mind. "Well, I don't know the entire spirit world! I  
don't know what part we're in!"  
"Sorry." I said I stood up and put my arm against a tree to keep standing.  
I moved my wings slightly and shot into the air.  
I flew easily past the tips of all the trees and bamboo. I looked around.  
There was a valley with a small village and castle about 20 miles away. We  
could go there and ask where we are..then ask where Abnoba is.. Kurama was  
standing at the top of a tree next to me.  
"So, we're going to that village?" he asked  
I nodded. Damn, I can't even feel Abnoba's power.. Is it all gone? Did they  
destroy the whole thing? If they did.then...everyone that was created by  
the power of Abnoba..will..  
"Anima?" Kurama brought me back from my mind.  
"Yes?"  
"Is something wrong?"  
I don't want to tell him. I didn't even want him to come; well I did, but  
that's because I don't want Kuronue almost at the point of death again.  
"Something's wrong; what is it?"  
"Nothing. Just...nothing."  
I know he doesn't believe me but...I don't want him to worry, not yet.  
"Alright. Let's go." He said and jumped down back to the floor of the  
forest.  
I flew down lower so I could make sure he didn't get lost. Running and  
flying...all silent..no noise.only the occasional swooshing sound on my  
wings moving, and Kurama's feet hitting the ground.  
It seems to take forever to reach something when it's not to far away. I  
stopped. We where at the edge of the forest. Kurama was still running, he  
stopped and realized I was frozen.  
"What?" he asked  
"That's..."  
"That's what?"  
"That's the castle..this was the forest...that's.." I broke off again  
That was the castle..I didn't want to get any closer. I froze. We where  
surrounded.  
"They know I'm here...there watching me."  
"What are you talking about Anima? Is this the castle you healed people at?  
Who's watching you Wha-.?" He realized demons where all around...coming  
closer..drawn to the stench on blood on my skin...human blood...human  
soul...  
"Damn." Kurama said quietly; he ran back over to my side.  
"We can't win against them.."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Aqualis is here..I have no chance against him.."  
"Who?"  
"Aqualis, water...he is another Abnoba child.."  
"Child?"  
"Abnoba is like a living person..Abnoba takes part in births in the  
forest...each child that is born there gets a gift...after people found out  
about this there was a great number of people trying to get gifts for  
they're children..now Abnoba only gives it to the ancestors of the first  
four."  
Kurama just nodded.  
"So he's stronger then you?"  
"Yes. There's a circle I guess you could say.. Water is stronger the wind.  
Wind over earth. Earth over light. Light over darkness. Darkness over  
Water. The lesser branches that have less power then the main branches also  
have a little 'circle of weaknesses."  
"Are you stronger then darkness?"  
"Yes. And darkness is stronger the Water."  
"Wow, I'm confused."  
"Yes, its quiet complicated. It's pointless for us to fight him. He'll beat  
us very quickly."  
There was a laugh from behind us. Aqualis was behind us. I didn't even feel  
him.  
"But I like to torture people slowly. Its much more fun watching them  
suffer; Anima Abnoba.."  
I turned around slowly. "Aqualis...What do you want?"  
"That's not a very nice way to greet me..After all we've been through..."  
I just glared at him.  
"We just want to get back to Abnoba, can't you leave us alone?" Kurama  
asked his gold eyes narrowing  
"Oh, what do we have here?" Aqualis asked, she started to circle around  
Kurama looking him up and down.  
"A Kitsune? With an Abnoba? My my Anima, haven't you realized, that  
Abnoba's children should be with such awful scummy demons? We're higher  
class. We don't deserve to be with thieves..."  
"Shut-up. He's stronger than you think. If you remember Kuronue...I think  
you'll remember Yoko Kurama." I said  
His hand came out of nowhere and slapped my face.  
"Don't command me to do anything. Bitch."  
"You want to fight?" Kurama asked  
"Not against a weakling like yourself. I'd rather fight Anima again. Its  
always so much fun watching you beg for your life.." He said his eyes going  
from Kurama to me  
"Where is Caligatio?" I demanded Caligatio, my good friend, and controller  
of darkness, of evils.  
"He's dying slowly in the dungeon."  
"Get him out of there."  
"Why?"  
"I'll fight you."  
"If Caligatio is out, he could easily defeat me."  
"He'll be to weak to do so."  
"You have a deal Anima."  
I was doomed. But Caligatio will be alright...Caligatio may be able to get  
Kurama back to the Human world...Maybe I'll be lucky enough to survive...  
I hope I can Survive..  
Caligatio came out of the limping walking slowly 2 demon guards behind him  
poking him with a long stick.  
I walked closer and closer. His face looked dead, his face was bloody his  
clothes torn and his once beautiful short black hair was tangled and  
untrimmed.  
He looked up and saw me. "Anima?" his voice said, it seemed like his voice  
was finally able to speak.  
He walked over to me. The demons where still poking him rather hard in the  
back.  
"Stop it." I commanded the demons. They didn't.  
I moved my hand slightly. They flew across the valley and smashed into the  
castle.  
Caligatio looked at me. "Are you alright?" I asked him  
He smiled weakly. "I guess..." He said as he fell forward onto me. I held  
him up. He wasn't going to survive at this rate.  
"Kurama!" I yelled Aqualis was watching an amused smirk crossing his face.  
Kurama took a few steps closer to me.  
"Take him and watch him. If he stops breathing, tell me. No matter what.  
Tell me." Kurama took Caligatio's limp body and dragged him back to the  
edge of the forest. I was standing in the middle of the valley. Glaring at  
Aqualis.  
"Do you want to get started?" he asked smiling widely  
"I'd rather not fight you at all."  
"Because I'll kill you?"  
"No, because I'll break Kuronue's promise."  
"What?" Aqualis asked looking confused  
"None of your business."  
"It's never my business."  
He waved his hand creating a barrier of water around us. This made it so I  
couldn't have communication with Kurama. I looked around looking for a weak  
point.  
"There's no way out. You're going to have to kill me."  
I felt a scraping inside of me..... Malus Anima wants out...  
'Will you kill him?' I asked her  
'Of course, your hate for him is making me come out.'  
'Will you heal Caligatio?'  
'Yes.'  
'Alright, I'll let you out..'  
My staff appeared in front of me. "Ruler of darkness please listen to my  
plead! Please let Malus Anima out! Please let her take control!" I yelled  
forcing my staff upward.  
"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Yelled Aqualis it was to late for him to do anything.  
I felt my self be pushed out of my mind and Malus Anima was in control..  
~*~*~End of Chapter~*~*~  
A/n: 5 pages.. *whistles* my, that's long. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll work  
on the next chapter when my arms stop hurting. Ta! 


End file.
